


The World Can Wait

by foxtales



Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Chopin - Freeform, M/M, Piano Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22422661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxtales/pseuds/foxtales
Summary: James, Richard, and an unsuspecting piano bench.
Relationships: Richard Hammond/James May
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	The World Can Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Um. It's porn. With hints of other, deeper things peeking through occasionally. But, yes. Porn. 
> 
> This has been lovingly combed through by dicorvo and giddy_london. Thanks, ladies, y'all are the best. That being said, I am a compulsive tinkerer so any and all mistakes are my own.
> 
> Title from the Over the Rhine song of the same name.

Richard paused in the doorway and watched James at the piano, his fingers skipping over the keys as he played. Richard wasn't really into classical music, wouldn't have been able to name the piece, nor the person who wrote it, but he was definitely a fan of watching James play. His favourite pieces were the ones where James lost all traces of gentility in his posture and presence, his body losing its typical rigidity to flow with the emotion of the music. There were pieces that had James leaning and swaying over the keys in waves and to see him be overtaken like that was - well, he never played those pieces for anyone other than Richard, as far as Richard knew.

If he was honest, Richard would have to admit that his favourite part of those performances was how James would hold the last note, his foot on the pedal for several seconds, before abruptly pushing the bench back and standing. He would be flushed and breathing heavily and he would go right to Richard and kiss him so hard that sometimes Richard lost his balance and stumbled. The sex was always hard and fast, usually against the wall or door frame, although sometimes they might make it to the settee. One memorable time, Richard had ridden James to an unusually loud climax on the bench, James' fingers digging so hard into Richard's hips that the bruises had lasted for over a week whilst Richard's teeth had sunk deeper than he'd meant into James' shoulder. Richard swallowed and adjusted his hardening cock, knowing that James wouldn't be reaching that fevered pitch with this piece.

"What was that one, May?" he asked as James finished the piece.

"Chopin," James replied without turning.

"But what's the...you know...the title?"

James turned then and looked at him, eyebrow raised. "It was the Étude in Ab Major opus 25 no 1."

"Right." Richard looked away, embarrassed, because James figured he didn't really care, and if he was honest, James wasn't far off in his assumption.

"Is there something you wanted, Hammond?"

"Er..."

"I'll get back to playing, then, shall I?"

"Well--"

"Hammond," James broke in. "Do I interrupt your hobbies when I get randy?"

"As a matter of fact, May, just last week you did!" Richard asserted as he stood, arms akimbo, glaring at his mate.

"As I recall it, I simply poked my head in the living room to see if you wanted more tea. You were the one who stopped circling ads in the AutoTrader and demanded sex."

"I--" Richard huffed. "Fine. But if I always waited until you came to me, I'd be too old to get it up any longer!"

"Hammond." James was now Officially Annoyed.

"Just play," Richard said, sighing. "I'll be here, waiting, as always."

James' mouth tightened and he turned back to the piano. He took in a breath and began to play a piece that was heavier, more turbulent than the last, his body bending and moving over the keys as his fingers flew through the notes. Richard couldn't help but be affected by the emotions brought forth by the performance, and maybe that's what James had intended. As the last note faded, James was off the bench and stalking to where Richard was leaning against the wall a few steps to his side. Richard's eyes widened as James swooped down and took his mouth in a kiss so hard their teeth clicked.

"Finally," he gasped, once May let him up for air.

"Shut up, Hammond," James ground out. "For once just shut your fucking mouth."

"Give me something to-- _Christ_ , May--shut it with, then," Richard taunted even as James thrust his thigh up hard between Richard's legs.

James kissed him again, their tongues tangling as Richard ground himself against James' thigh wantonly. May was an unbelievably good kisser, but it wasn't tongue Richard wanted right now, so he broke away from James' mouth, nipping at his jawline and chin as his hands slid down to James' fly. His fingers were clumsy with need, but he managed to get the buttons undone and get a shaking hand inside of James' boxers and around his cock.

"Hammond," James moaned as his head fell forward onto Richard's shoulder.

"Want this, James," Richard said roughly, squeezing hard. "Want to taste you, want to feel you fucking my mouth right the fuck now."

James' dick jumped eagerly in Hammond's grasp. "Bloody hell, Richard," he rasped before turning them so that he was the one leaning against the wall.

Richard sank to his knees, taking May's jeans and boxers down as he went. Once he'd freed James's cock, he licked from base to tip before taking the head into his mouth. It was gratifying to hear the low, throaty moan accompanied by the sound of James's head hitting the wall. Richard sucked hard and smiled round his mouthful as James' hands threaded through his hair. There were few things he loved more than sucking James off - the sounds James made, his scent, how his hips began to thrust deeper of their own volition and the way his hands restlessly moved between fisting in Richard's hair and squeezing his shoulders as James got closer to coming - Richard couldn't get enough.

"Hammond, stop," James said hoarsely, pushing Richard back on his heels. He looked down, sucking in an uneven breath at the sight of Richard's swollen lips and flushed face. "I don't want to come in your mouth; not this time."

Richard grinned and pulled his shirt over his head as he stood up. "Then let's get our kit off so we don't have a repeat of that time we tripped over, yeah?"

James grimaced as he moved to sit on the piano bench and bent to remove his shoes. It wasn't quite as easy when you had to maneouver around a stiff prick, Richard considered as he toed off his own shoes before peeling off his jeans and briefs to release his own rigid flesh. He sighed as his cock bobbed free and wrapped his hand around his shaft, giving himself a couple of strokes before looking back to James. James, who was watching him with dark and wanting eyes.

"Come here," he said, his voice low and rough.

Hammond went; couldn't deny that voice or those eyes even if he'd wanted to, and he most assuredly did not. James had removed his clothing and all Richard could think of was getting as close as he could to all the skin on display. He climbed onto the bench and straddled James, his knees on either side of James's legs, before pressing as much of their bodies together as he could.

James leaned forward and kissed him deeply, his tongue sweeping into Richard's mouth as his hands stroked down Richard's sides and around to cup his arse. Richard whimpered as one of James's fingers traced down his cleft and probed gently at his hole, slipping in easily.

"Christ, Hammond, you fucking tart," he groaned, shuddering. Richard knew it was because James was thinking of him preparing himself, stretching and slicking himself up before coming in here.

"I really shouldn't be surprised, should I?" James added, chuckling huskily as he lifted Richard into position.

"Fucking _hell_ , James," Richard ground out as he sank down on James's cock, head back, eyes tightly closed, savouring the stretch and burn. He would never tire of feeling James filling him, couldn't possibly, not when it felt so fucking brilliant. And then he wasn't thinking anymore, only feeling; feeling James move inside him; feeling fingers gripping his hips just the right side of painfully; feeling James's ragged breaths against his neck as they raced toward completion.

It didn't take long for Richard to cry out loudly and shoot onto both his own and James's heated skin. Only a few beats after, James was following his lead, emptying himself as his forehead pressed into Richard's shoulder.

They stayed that way for a few minutes, calming and cooling down. Richard didn't know what possessed him, but he reached out and pressed some of the keys, the sound jarring.

"What was that last piece you were playing, James?"

"Why do you want to know, Hammond?"

"Because you enjoy it," Richard said, his cheeks burning at the admission.

James pulled back from Richard a bit to look at him. His lips quirked. "Chopin."

"Don't make me have to kill you, James. I rather enjoy the sex, you know," Richard said threateningly.

"It's the Étude in C minor opus 25 no 12, sometimes referred to as 'Ocean,'" James replied, lifting Richard off and setting him down between his legs, gently rubbing where fingers had left imprints in his skin again.

"Thank you," Richard said, leaning in for a kiss before going to pick up his clothes. He wasn't exactly sure what he was thanking James for and judging by his questioning look, James wasn't either. "I'm just going to..." he trailed off and gestured to the door before walking toward it.

"Hammond?"

"Yes, May?"

"Do try to retain what you've learned. There will be a quiz later."

Richard laughed all the way down the hall.


End file.
